The wrong red duet
by YesSirIcanWrite
Summary: Todos somos parte de ese algo, que se acumula, explota y se torna rojo-violento. Como los sándwiches de helado, la mala suerte y la súbita puesta de sol. Eran Mest (más 12) y Wendy (menos 12) que lo llegaron a entender sobre el pavimento húmedo y caliente de la carretera federal. AU / tragedia/ weird ship / Mest/Doranbolt & Wendy/ otras parejas.


Titulo: The wrong red duet

Rating: **T** por el momento.

Sinopsis: Todos somos parte de ese algo, que se acumula, explota y se torna rojo-violento. Como los sándwiches de helado, la mala suerte y la súbita puesta de sol. Eran Mest (más 12) y Wendy (menos 12) que lo llegaron a entender sobre el pavimento húmedo y caliente de la carretera federal. AU / weird ship / Mest/Doranbolt & Wendy/ otras parejas.

Nota de autora: No espero que lo entiendan aún. Pero espero lo disfruten. Un Mest/Doranbolt & Wendy por qué son cuties y la diferencia de edad no me impide nada.

* * *

**The wrong red duet**

**"El dúo rojo equivocado"**

.

_"Lo veneramos por qué es blanco"_

.

.

.

0

El sándwich de helado es un asesino inesperado

.

Mest llego a la conclusión en ese momento que todo era culpa del sándwich de helado.

Si no existiera, a Wendy no se le hubiera antojado ese día.

Él no la hubiera conocido.

Y él no estuviera ahí con la vida de Wendy dependiendo de un delgado hilo. —La vida es así, un día ves la lluvia caer desde tu ventana, pensando en que bueno es vivir y ver la condenada lluvia golpear tu ventana es un maldito milagro, al otro estas sangrando tanto que no divisas una mierda con una adolescente en brazos que está a punto de morir por tu culpa— Antes de los abrazos, el beso con sabor a mar, las fotografías con las amenazas y la súbita huida.

Estuvo el sándwich de helado.

.

1

De tintes apocalípticos y motos tipo scooter.

.

Perfecto.

Más que perfecto.

O al menos eso pensaba Mest con cinismo, ahí varado bajo la lluvia, empapándose hasta los huesos. Castañeando los dientes debido a las ráfagas que se empeñaban en hacerlo sufrir.

Con el celular apagado y probablemente ya inservible, teniendo que llegar a la entrevista de trabajo si quería salir del hoyo en donde estaba metido.

Que empezaba... A sí en diez minutos.

Nada más que perfecto.

.

A Wendy ese día se le antojó un sándwich de helado.

Estaba nublado y en las noticias locales venían anunciando desde el día anterior un tremendo chubasco, el viento era frío y se colaba por la rendijillas de las ventanas del apartamento que compartía con sus primos.

Aun así quería su postre nada nutriente. Llevaba semanas sin comerlo y hay aun límite de lo que uno puede aguantar. Y no estaba con la regla ni menos embarazada pero todo ser humano existente tiene derecho a ser un poco egoísta y quererse complacer sus mundanos gustos.

Aunque el cielo tuviera un tinte apocalíptico y tanto Natsu como Gajeel no estuvieran y no pudieran llevarla en la relativa seguridad de su destartalado _Tsuru_ con miles de kilómetros recorridos debido a que ambos son pésimos en conducir y suelen perderse todo el tiempo.

Pero tenía su pequeña moto azul desvaída.

Se puso unas botas rojas de plástico grueso, tomo su paraguas transparente y se enfundó en un impermeable que era dos veces su tamaño y le rozaba los tobillos.

Tomo sus llaves no sin antes colocarse un casco sencillo, abrió la puerta, un ventarrón la hizo dar un paso atrás, pero tomo con fuerza la sombrilla y el monedero en la otra.

Quería su sándwich de helado y aunque el mundo se partiera en dos y llegaran los jinetes del apocalipsis lo iba a tener.

.

Si Mest hubiera sabido que terminaría así mejor se mataba y ya.

Era cómo sí el que siempre habría sobre llevado una vida medianamente buena, con sus altibajos comunes, sin problemas realmente graves, llegara a un punto donde todo lo efectivamente malo se acumulará y explotará en tan sólo un mes. Como el empujón necesario a un suicida que esta en el borde del puente peatonal para que se desate la histeria de los presentes al ver como cae.

Maldecía a Murphy y a su ley.

Antes que nada se había muerto su padre, aunque los conoció años después, y nunca supo conectar con él del todo, le dolía más la súbita muerte, con sangre, un silencio denso y un "perdón hijo, siempre te quise" que le supo a mentira y remordimiento. Unas cuantas personas desconocidas llegaron al funeral, enfundado en un traje negro sencillo le dio un adiós insípido.

Luego enterarte que la presuntamente estable compañía donde trabajas era parte de un fraude. Quedo en la calle con una pobre liquidación. Lo único bueno es que solo veía por él.

Como olvidar que tenía que encontrar un lugar nuevo donde vivir pues el edificio donde rentaba prácticamente se caía a pedazos, el dueño le dio tres meses para desalojar y encontrar otro sitio; bueno al menos ese fue amable. Aun así no encontraba un departamento y para que mentirse todo tenían la renta el doble o triple de cara.

Huérfano, desempleado y sin techo.

En una semana.

Y con la única posibilidad de encontrar una solución en la alcantarilla, junto a los litros desmesurados de agua, la basura y una que otra piedra atorada.

Se sentía perdido, realmente perdido.

.

Bueno había obtenido su helado, se compró dos por las dudas de que en verdad el mundo se fuera a acabar hoy y no pudiera disfrutar de su postre favorito cuando menos. El pensamiento se le antojo de verdadero pues los colores rojos se fundían con los grises en el cielo y parecía una batalla encarnada. Se encogió de hombros y fue a la caja a pagar.

El viento arremolinaba a la vista hojas secas, polvo y las poco poéticas bolsas de plástico de supermercado. Wendy guardó los paquetes cuadrados en las bolsas al interior de su impermeable. Se ajustó el casco y dejó atrás al local parecido a un 24/7 pero sin abrir toda la madrugada, con productos locales con algo de verduras y frutas mallugadas todo el tiempo.

Apenas manejo cinco minutos de regreso cuando unas gotas le golpearon la nariz.

Wendy no sabía que estaba a diez minutos y medio de conocer el final de su mundo.

¡Eh!, pero al menos tenía sándwich de helado.

.

Estar varado en la lluvia te hace recapitular tu día y el como es que llegaste ahí sin un paraguas tan siquiera.

Mest estornudó y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda debido al frió de estar empapado y el viento haciendo de las suyas.

Eso, él vivía en la ciudad, solo le importaba el clima de la ciudad, era obvio ¿no?, cuando salió a las ocho de la mañana de su pórtico estaba fresco con un cielo despejado y tendencia de que se mantendría de esa manera.

Lahar era un viejo amigo que conocía desde la preparatoria, le estimaba demasiado aunque fuera serio y un poco amargado, pero esa era su esencia. Su amigo le había conseguido una entrevista de trabajo (recomendado claro) en unos cuantos días, no supo cómo agradecerle, el solo le puso una mano en el hombro diciéndole que no era nada. No sabía mucho del trabajo, solo que era en una escuela a fueras de la ciudad en una comunidad en la cual nunca había estado (y solo estaba a una hora). _"¡Como saber que el infierno esta solo a una hora y a un solo autobús!, eso suena a un buen anunció publicitario..." _pensaba con acidez.

Al parecer el trabajo era ser un profesor de ética y sociedad, bueno no se mató cinco años estudiando psicología para no ser digno del puesto. Y también que si Lahar le comento que estaban un poco apurados pues el curso empezaba en una semana y no tenían demasiado tiempo de buscar al remplazo del profesor que encontró un mejor empleo en la ciudad.

Como sea, ese era un buen día para Mest después de la fatídica semana que le sucedió.

Con un pantalón formal y una camisa gris lo suficientemente elegante se dispuso a irse, en autobús claro, su auto llevaba una semana varado afuera del edificio (curiosamente se descompuso el día que lo despidieron o más bien renuncio forzosamente), dudaba que encendiera siquiera.

Su currículo en una carpeta de plástico y su ánimo elevado se subió al primer autobús.

Sin paraguas claro.

.

Cuando no es que está cayendo tanta lluvia —como a cantaros—, sino un montón de piedrecitas se precipitan a las pobres ruedas de la motocicleta, sabes que tienes que parar de conducir.

Wendy lo hizo hasta que notó como un borrón la estación de autobuses en la calle. No era una comunidad realmente grande sumada que estaban a una hora en automóvil de la ciudad; donde había una base militar poco usada, un parque de diversiones abandonado a media construcción y un clima impredecible, no tenía un gran atractivo para las personas que preferían la bulliciosa ciudad con costa y sol casi todo el año.

Así que era raro que transitara un flujo constante de autos. Sumada la inminente tormenta que se presentaba, todos preferían resguardarse en sus casas. "Y no salir a comprar un estúpido helado... " se reprochó mentalmente Wendy.

Sin embargó al parecer no era la única, una figura alta se exponía en su desdicha, abrazándose a sí mismo, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo como una segunda piel y una cara de póquer mirando hacia la nada.

Le pareció raro, así de bastante, ¿Pero que podía decir a su favor?, ella era una adolescente de 15 años varada en una parada de una calle con pobre pavimentación con una pequeña moto tipo scooter a su lado y con dos sándwiches de helado en los bolsillos de su impermeable.

Así que un hombre con una carpeta de plástico asomándose por debajo de su brazo, temblando y una cara de póquer no era del todo insólito.

Él se percató de su presencia, Wendy escondió la mirada, bien no era raro pero tampoco era para fiarse, más al darse cuenta de la inmensa cicatriz que tenía al lado izquierdo del rostro. Podía ser un mafioso o un secuestrador, ¡O un hombre en busca de sándwiches de helado que robar!

Ok eso era estúpido, se quiso reír pero por pena no lo hizo, se dedicó a arrastrar su moto al interior de la parada. La parada sin techo debido a que un accidente unas semanas atrás la dejo prácticamente destrozada y ahora solo tenía la banca y el señalamiento en azul y blanco de que en efecto era una parada. Y no es que fuera la parada más importante del mundo como para ser reparada de inmediato.

Se sentó a esperar que parara la lluvia, al parecer lo mismo que el hombre que no le había dirigido más que una mirada. El hombre con cicatriz de sicario y ojos de musgo. Wendy se concentró mejor en ver a las piedrecitas saltar gracias a la lluvia por la acera.

En menos de un minuto se acordó del paraguas atorado detrás de la caja de su motocicleta, podría usarlo para si misma pues el impermeable apenas hacía su trabajo con la lluvia aumentando de intensidad, sentía el agua colársele a la piel, pero de todas formas el tipo a su lado parecía en peor condición… bastante. No podía ser tan antipática y tomó el paraguas, lo abrió con un sonoro ruido y se lo puso encima al hombre que casi dio un brinco por la sorpresa.

Se dio cuenta de lo brusca y algo tonto que había sido esa acción, lo más normal era hablarle y darle el paraguas, pero la mente de Wendy estaba un poco descompuesta al parecer por tanto repiquete de la lluvia en su cabeza (aunque llevara el casco encima).

Mest no se esperaba eso. Cuando vio llegar a la chica con una moto pequeña y azul se preguntó qué tan mal de la cabeza tiene que estar uno para salir en un clima así, pero se arrepintió a los segundos al ver la cara inocentona de la chica, su mal humor se la estaba jugando.

Por esa razón no quiso hablarle con temor de decir algo desagradable.

El sonido y el que de repente ya no sintiera más agua golpetear su coronilla le hizo voltear sorprendido. Ahí la chica con las botas de hule, el impermeable gigante y sosteniendo la sombrilla transparente encima de él.

Era momento de que algunos de los dos articulara palabra. Pese a que el agua cayendo a cantaros lo hiciera casi imposible.

—Lo siento, fui un poco brusca —habló Wendy, él casi no le escuchaba debido al ruido de la gotas contra el suelo.

—No te preocupes, muchas gracias. —Mest declaró sin saber muy bien que hacer, si agarrar la sombrilla o dejar que la chica siguiera, alzando sus pies debido a la diferencia de altura.

Wendy hizo el amagó de dársela y él tomó el mango del paraguas con sus frías y húmedas manos. Si estaba empapado, con un celular inservible en el bolsillo, un currículo probablemente en la misma situación que él bajo su hombro.

Pero tenía un paraguas, gracias a esa chica de cara inocentona.

Era como de buen agüero.

Casi sintió que todo iba a mejorar.

Casi.

Hasta que el autobús de las 16:30 les lanzó una ola épica de agua fría que les caló hasta el alma/corazón. La acción de sorpresa hizo caer a la carpeta de plástico con su currículo directo a la corriente de agua formado en la calle que a su vez llego a la gran alcantarilla unos pocos pasos de la parada.

Cayendo en ella.

Mest ni siquiera se molestó en voltear ver. Wendy le miro algo angustiada como que intuyendo que esa carpeta era algo importante.

.

.

Meses después coincidió que tal vez no era solo culpa del sándwich helado.

También del _milagro_ de la lluvia

.

.

* * *

Pensaba ser una historia pastelosa asi tipo shoujo, pero estoy leyendo algo de Stephen King y no pude evitar dar un plost twist de sangre, angst y humor negro.

.

Anyway Review?


End file.
